


Nice

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek is being nice.





	Nice

“You’re being nice,”

Derek frowned and turned to Stiles with a quirk in his brow. He stared at the other boy and watched as a bright smile broke out across his face.

“I like it.” Stiles said with a laugh. He cuffed Derek in the shoulder, only flinching for a second, before walking away with slight hop in his step.

Maybe Lydia was right. Stiles would prefer a nicer boyfriend.


End file.
